The Pure and The Wicked
by LadyBastet92
Summary: The Pharaoh has long left Egypt, and a new power is threatening to destroy it! But is the destroyer truely who it seems to be? The story of the daughter of the Pharaoh and the daughter of King Theif Bakura. Yugioh with Wicked plotline.


(Authors Note: Okay, so I debated a bit on posting this. I really don't know how interested people would be in reading something by me with original characters, and is based off of Wicked. I really hope people will like it. This is definatly going to be my biggest project. Also, please understand that the characters and plot are based off the musical and book Wicked, but not everything is going to be the same. I attempted to make the story my own. It's hard to explain, I guess it's best to just read on…)

(Based off the Wicked musical and novel by Gregory Maguire)

Chapter 1: The Rising Sun

The sky is painted a million colors. Tints of purple and blue are small reminders of the night that has passed, but shades of red and yellow call a hint of morning. The sun, barely peaking over the mountains in the faraway distance, cannot yet be seen. Its glory is being blocked from the human eye by structures and buildings reaching for the heavens, trying to catch a glimpse of the Gods themselves. As seconds pass, the sky gets a little bit brighter.

Standing on top of the stairway to the heavens, there is a woman. Her feet stand on a balcony facing the city. The slow and gentle routine of the morning has been quickened that day, as thousands stand in front of the city palace to celebrate. Shouts of joy can be heard all around the square, from men, women and children alike. The day a tyranny has ended, the day a new kingdom will be born: all thoughts exchanged by the civilians excitedly. A day to be marked in history forever.

The woman on the golden-adorned balcony seems immune to the shout and cheers immerging from below her. She carries herself tall, almost proudly, but her expression remains unreadable as unchanging. She stands as still as a statue, but the commotion below continues, almost as if the quiet woman isn't there.

Suddenly, with just a wave of her hand, time stand still. Faces of the rich and poor alike look eagerly at the woman. Many are awestruck, suddenly realizing the silent beauty of the woman, most never glancing upon it kind ever in their lifetime. No one is expecting this from her; they never imagined she would grow up into a blossoming flower as radiant as this. But it was more then her beauty that holds everyone's attention. For the first time, she presents herself as a ruler. As a Pharaoh.

"What you have heard is the truth. She who is evil has, at last, been defeated." The woman even speaks like a Pharaoh, confidence flowing from each syllable. "Our fates have been fulfilled. I stand before you as your new Pharaoh, as our enemy's ashes mix with the soil."

She waves her hand a second time, her headdress shining brilliantly against the Egyptian sun. "A new era has begun! Let the past remain in the past, as we build for a better future. For no one mourns the wicked."

An eruption of cheers start up again as the woman finishes speaking. Uprising shouts of "Hooray for the Pharaoh!" and "Long live Hatshepsut!" can be heard amongst the hundreds of statements yelled, but the women returns to being as still as she was before. No one is close enough to see it, but there was something in her eyes that day. Many can put them off as emotionless, but it wouldn't be true.

In her eyes is something that had been ripped away, and replaced with something hard, and solid. It shows the mirrors of the past, reflecting through her iris, and drawn through the vision of the future. They had seen things that no one else ever saw, and would never reveal to another human soul. It showed a door that had slammed shut, and another that was waiting to be opened.

Behind the eyes of the Pharaoh, the truth of two lives is waiting to be told. Only she knows the truth behind the lies. But they would never know. The world would never know. But she remembers. She knows.

(Once again, sorry for the crappiness and the shortness. I'm very bad at introductions, I've learned. The next chapter is much longer, and involves some characters you might know. Now I just need to find my notebook…)


End file.
